Amy's Role
by paynesgrey
Summary: Amy wants to know what the Doctor's true intentions are. Early Series 5. Amy x Eleven. ONESHOT.


AN: Written for the "In the TARDIS" prompt at who_contest on Livejournal. This will not be continued.

* * *

><p><span>Amy's Role<span>

After a few initial trips with the Doctor, Amy Pond seems to be adjusting well. Following their encounter with the Star Whale, proceeding trips seemed to be more like vacations than life or death experiences. Still, Amy wasn't bored, not at all; rather she was fascinated, and she observed the Doctor as much as she could: his mannerisms, how he treated the TARDIS, the things that made him cross and the things that made him joyful.

_So this is what I've missed,_ Amy thought, remembering she'd been waiting for adventures like this since she was a child, since the mad man with the box came and fixed the crack in her wall.

However, now as an adult and admittedly running away from something, Amy knew that traveling with the Doctor was much more different than what she imagined.

_Oh, the things I've imagined,_ she told herself, remembering the innocent thoughts, the chaste and simple dreams as a child, soon morphing in fantasies of tantalizing and unbridled passion – for a growing young woman, of course. Thoughts she wasn't ashamed of, but thoughts she'd never indulge with Rory or even Jeff, for that matter.

Still, here she was, the new and spunky companion. Oh, she knew the Doctor had several female companions over the years. She'd tricked him into telling her – all of them very pretty, and all of them, the Doctor insisted, were nothing but good friends. Well, there were some slight exceptions, like Dr. Holloway and Rose, even Romana if you counted her. She'd gotten him to slip up about those women at least.

Amy rounded the central control in the TARDIS, watching the Doctor rustle around, playing and poking with the controls, whispering soothing words to his dear TARDIS, and getting her to hum and whir just the way he wanted. Then, they'd be off somewhere else, but until then, they were hovering in the time vortex as usual, the nexus between one time and place to another.

Amy slid up next to him, leaning on the TARDIS console, rubbing arms with the Doctor. He looked at her, acknowledging her presence and then quickly averting his eyes, saving some odd lever of the TARDIS from her weighted elbow.

"So, Doctor, tell me something," she said, her eyes looking over his body. He was definitely not bad looking. Had she remembered him this as a child? No, this observation was wholly knew, fueled by the thrill of wishing him to return to her for so long. "Besides a cure for loneliness, what do you get out of all these companions? What happens to them? They obviously went off somewhere, back to their lives?" She paused as she saw him bite his lip. "Or, they left in other ways."

He shook his head. "Most of them went home, back to their lives, and well others, they didn't." She wanted him to say it: _They died_ or _They disappeared. _He turned to her sternly, treating her like a father does a daughter. She was starting to hate when he did that. "But don't you worry, Amy. They knew the risks as well as you do."

"Did any of them...not want to leave you?" She wanted to have this conversation with him badly; if she was going to be here, with him, traveling all over time and space, she just had to know his intentions. If they weren't what she'd hope for, maybe she could persuade him otherwise. "Like Rose, you told me..."

"Oh, not about Rose again. That was a lifetime ago, and it really makes me uncomfortable to talk about her. She's happy with my other self, probably going on adventures, and that's all that matters," he said, giving her a weak smile. Amy leaned closer, touching him. Idly her fingers reached out, straightening his bow tie and quickly smoothing his lapel.

"You miss her," she said simply.

"Of course, I miss them all," he said quickly, swallowing hard as she arched toward him.

"Will you miss me when I leave?" Amy asked, leaning against the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly pulled another lever before the TARDIS whined.

He came close to her face and grinned, bending to her silent challenge, and despite his hesitation and obvious fear of where this could go, he appeared to enjoy it. He told her in a low, teasing voice, "You only just got here, Amelia Pond."

She rolled her eyes. "Doctor, please! Are we going to be dancing around this forever?" She sighed with heavy impatience. Turning to face him, she crossed her arms and felt her knees touching his thighs. He froze, suddenly becoming rigid and awkward as she moved close. He was almost in flight mode when caged him against the console. "So you're telling me you just took me away from my home, in my nighty, into the time and space _only_ for adventure?"

"I do remember that, Pond, yes," he said cheekily, leaning away.

"And that's all this is between us, adventure?" she whispered, sliding closer to him. The Doctor seemed to lock up stiffly the more she approached him like a predator on prey.

"Amy, I swear to you I have no untoward intentions..." he stammered. "I never...well, I'm really too old for such things."

"Then, what is it about me that interests an old, lonely alien like you, eh?" She peered at him skeptically.

He smiled genuinely, and Amy was almost sorry for grilling him this severely. He didn't take well to her flirting – not like most did, and he seemed to tense and deflect the moment she'd implied he wanted something dirty from her. It was a shame, really; maybe despite her situation back home, she really would indulge him if it came to that. Still...Amy had to pry; she had to know, and she had to see if maybe something in her dreams as she grew up about the Doctor could become somewhat real – as really as the Doctor himself.

"You're the lost little Scottish girl in an English village who lived in a big empty house and was afraid of a crack in her wall," he answered, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead lightly. Amy felt terrible now for taking advantage of him like this. He continued and she almost didn't want to hear any more. "You're a puzzle, Amelia Pond, a puzzle I feel I have to solve."

"Is that all I am to you?" she asked breathlessly, not denying that she liked his closeness, his regard for her.

"No," he said in a whisper. "You're so much more than I had ever dreamed."

Her eyes were wet. Really, she felt awful – _was_ awful, but that didn't stop the Doctor from fixing everything, and even in his own way, her behavior toward him suddenly reminded her why she was running away from her life in the first place.

Stonily, Amy broke away, wiping her scant tears and drawing away from his gaze. She coughed awkwardly, and she brushed off the heavy atmosphere and started rounding the center of the TARDIS again, trying to concentrate on all the colorful and convoluted buttons and controls.

"So... off to that museum you wanted to see?" Amy asked, braving to look at him, and the Doctor, his face bright with anticipation, had returned to his old self again, as if there had been nothing awkward or suggestive between them at all. Amy was sure her feelings weren't sated, that she could and would approach him again; still, his reaction had somewhat humbled her for now.

"Well, museums are rubbish by nature," he said bluntly, but he was still giddy. He pointed at her and grinned madly. "This...THIS is going to be a good one though. Time Lord stuff, which you can't really find much of anywhere. Oh, Amy, I can't wait to show you!"

Amy smiled, watching him go back to his controls at the TARDIS. Perhaps she should feel silly, hitting on the Doctor like that, but looking at him, seeing him in his element, behaving so very much as the great man she remembered - she really couldn't blame herself.

He was amazing, _brilliant_ even – though she wouldn't tell him overtly; he already had such a big head. Yet, she could understand him a little more, what it was about him that drew people near him. No wonder he'd had so many companions.

She can't think of anyone crazy enough to resist him.


End file.
